


Jacob's Nightmare

by YoureSpecial



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureSpecial/pseuds/YoureSpecial
Summary: After all that's happened in the past few months, nobody should be surprised by the fact that Jacob has nightmares.





	Jacob's Nightmare

Runrunrunrun run!!!! RUN!! RUN RUN RUN.

dark light dark dark light dark dark dark light DARK DARK DARK!!!

Run run run little boy!!!! Too young to talk IT'S SO DARK !!!! ISN'T IT DEMON BOY?

A soft, small, innocent rabbit. Pure, untouched, white as clouds. Silent.

RIIIPPPPP BYE BYE!!! SAY BYE IT'S TOO LATE

It's too late.

dark loud tentacles around my neck

i cant BREATHE let GO im STUCK PLEASE I CANT BREATHE

PLEASE LET GO

LET ME GO

I CANT

I CANT

ITS GETTING LIGHTER

BUT

I

CANT

SEE

ITS

JUST

WHITE

LE-

 

Horace shook me awake. He was clearly terrified, and I was coated in sweat.

"Jacob?!?"

I shook as I looked at him.

After a moment, I wrapped his arms around him and sobbed into his pajamas. Nobody else seemed awake, and he said nothing as I wailed into the cotton fabric.

I knew in my soul that it would probably take years for the nightmares to truly leave.

"Sorry I didn't wake you earlier, Jacob. I had a really pleasant dream, but it was interrupted by some monochrome world..."

**Author's Note:**

> idk was just feelin p weird u kno?


End file.
